


Drunk Mess

by cumberbatchsgirlfriend



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Dominant, Drunkbatch, F/M, Smut, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatchsgirlfriend/pseuds/cumberbatchsgirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict comes home drunk and tries to seduce you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Mess

It's Saturday night and you're sat in the living room of the house you and Benedict share, wearing nothing but one of Benedict's t-shirts. Benedict has gone out to the pub with some of his friends including Martin and James. Benedict had asked you to come with him because he didn't want you sat in the house on your own but you told him to go and have fun and that you would be fine.

It's almost 12am and Benedict has been out since 7:30. You're scanning through the channels on TV, nothing good is ever on at this time of night. You finally find a film and start to watch. You didn't want to go to bed until Benedict was home.

After around 30 minutes you hear a bang from the front door and a rattle of keys in the lock. _Oh god this has to be him_ , you say to yourself with a smirk on your face. You knew Benedict would come home drunk out of his face tonight. Especially if he spent the night with Martin. Martin always has an influence on Benedict when it comes to alcohol. Not only does he come home drunk but he always comes back horny which you find amusing.

Benedict finally opens the front door and closes it behind him. You can hear him stumbling around in the hall way and you try to keep a straight face as he comes into the living room.

"What you doing here?" He says to you at the doorway.

"Erm, I live here remember? Are you drunk again?" You asked him without looking at him, keeping your eyes on the TV.

"Hm, what?... drunk? of course not drunk" He mumbles as he walks over to the sofa and falls onto it next to you.

"You had a good night then?" You ask him. You could smell the alcohol on him as he sat next to you.

"Yeah. Was... good. Martin was funny. Kept swearing and... stuff." You could feel his eyes on you even though you never moved your eyes from the TV. You're sat there with nothing but his t-shirt on and you can feel his eyes looking over your body down to your bare legs.

"Enjoying the view are we?" You say as you turn to him. His pupils were dilated as he's looking at your legs.

"You look so... sexy. That my shirt?" He asks. He moves closer to you, you smell the alcohol on his breath mixed with cigarettes. You don't know why but it kind of turns you on. What makes it better is that he wearing his black leather jacket, your favorite.

"Yep, I look better in it than you do" You say to him with a cheeky smile.

He licks his lips as his eyes move to your breasts.

You turn back to the TV, trying not to laugh, because you know full well he's horny right now and you love being a tease.

He brings his hand to your thigh and tries to move his hand inbetween your legs.

"Hey I'm trying to watch this film" you say as you slap his hand away.

"Oh come on. You look so sexy wearing my... shirt. Please" He pulls a puppy face at you which looked stupidly funny considering his drunken state. you didn't say nothing but continued to watch TV.

He puts his hand back onto your thigh but this time you didn't slap it away. Instead he strokes up and down, going higher each time. His other hand reaches behind you and moves the hair away from your neck so he can gain access to start kissing you there. You can feel his warm breath on your neck as he starts kissing you. You bite your lip to try and control your need. You are as horny as he is. He starts biting the skin on your neck and you can't help but give a little moan. His hand on your thigh has gotten higher and he realises you aren't wearing any underwear.

"Oh, I see that you are already prepared" he says against your neck. He reaches inbetween your thighs and you open you legs wider for him to gain better access to your wet pussy. His fingers find your way to your wet clit.

"Oh and your already wet for me too" he whispers in your ear. He starts to rub your clit as he's kissing and biting at your neck. You can't help but moan as he touches you. He knows how to use his fingers even if he's drunk. You decide to reach over to the bulge in his jeans, and you begin to rub him through the material. He moans against your neck.

"Fuck that feels so good. I'm all hard and ready for you" He growls. He stops rubbing you and removes his hand away from you and he gets up from the sofa. You've never seen him move so fast and you groaned at the loss of contact. He grabs you by the arm and pulls you up from the sofa. He drags you to the nearest wall and turns you around so that your facing the wall and you stick out your bum for him. He comes behind you and pushes his hips into your arse, so that you can feel his hard dick through his jeans. He groans at the contact and he pulls back. You don't look behind you but you hear him pull down his zipper and pushing down his trousers. He leans back into you and whispers into your ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard against this wall that you scream my name for all the neighbours to hear" with that he lifts up your t-shirt and places the tip of his dick at your wet entrance. You moan softly, ready to be filled up.

"Ready for me baby?" He growls

"Fuck yes!" You say.

He slams into you and you both moan loudly together. He stays still so that you both can adjust and he starts pulling out slowly until he slams back into you again. Each thrust touching your sweet spot every time.

"Faster!" You scream

Benedict starts picking up his pace and thrusts into you harder each time. He reaches for your breasts under your shirt and squeezes at your nipples.

"Ughhhh fuck yes" You scream

"I want you to scream my fucking name" Benedict shouts from behind you.

"BEN. YESSS. HARDER BEN. FUCK ME HARDER." You scream as he thrusts into you again. You can feel your orgasm building with each thrust and you was pretty sure you would fall apart soon.

"Fuckkk. I'm gonna cum soon" he moans into your neck.

"No, I'm not ready yet!" You tell him. You wanted to cum together.

Benedict reaches down to your clit and starts rubbing frantically, wanting you to come undone with him. A few more thrusts and rubbing, your orgasm explodes within you and you clench against his dick, Benedict exploding with you. Benedict slows down, him still inside you. Both of you breathing erratically, his head on your shoulder.

"Fuck. That was so good." He says, pulling out of you.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that tonight" you tell him as you turn around to face him, finally coming around from your orgasm. You put your arms around his neck and bring him into a big kiss.

"We should do this more often" he says with a crooked smile, his eyes back to his bluey-green colour.

"That is a good idea Mr Cumberbatch, now come on, we both need a good sleep, especially you" You say as you pull away from him and start to walk up the stairs. Benedict slaps your bum as you walk away.

"And if you keep up like that, we won't be sleeping at all" You wink at him and he laughs.

"I guess we won't be sleeping then" He says and he picks you up and carries you up the stairs, both giggling like naughty teenagers.


End file.
